The Funny Cullen memory's
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: The title pretty much explains everything.It is just about funny moments the Cullen's have!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Hey there is is my first fan fiction so I hope u like! I do not own twilight!**

Emmetts POV

Emmett is sitting on the couch thinking.

"Gosh!!! I am so bored! There is nothing to do today. What r u supposed to do all day when you're a vampire! Urgh! So boring!I could pull a prank on Edward, but that's no fun when bellas not here! Maybe hide alice's shoes in the piano. No! that's no fun when you are suppppppppeeeerrrrrrr borrrrrrreeeeed!!!!!!!!!. Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!"

"Ding dong" the door bell rings

" I wonder who that could be that is disturbing my boredom thinking!" he sprints really fast to the door and answered it to find a tiny little girl scout.

" Hi would you like to buy some cookies!" she exclaimed really fast that any normal human couldn't understand.

" um no thank you"I told her

What the heck am I going to do with cookies I am a vamipre for crying out load!

"Why not?!" she blurted out

" I don't like cookies!" oh great shes going to think I am crazy because I don't like cookies

" You don't like cookies!" she had a surprised look on her face!

" I just don't like them I am sorry you will have to get someone else to buy your cookies"

"You will buy these cookie and you will like it!" she said scary like

" ok…….ok…….ok! I will buy the cookies just please don't hurt me!"

" ok here you go $1.00 please" she said in her most sweet voice

I paid and went to go sit back down on the couch with the cookies. "Now what the heck am I going to do with these revolting, smelly cookies. I know I will make Edward eat them to watch him gag for fun! Excelent! And if he doesn't eat them I will tell him that I will hide Bella away for a week! Haha geinus! I cant wait til he gets home with the family from hunting!"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Send me reviews! Sorry its short but its my first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey people I have been gettting a couple of reviews that's pretty good lets see can get more! So heres the second chapter.I am doing an AIM chapter I might just keep doing AIM!These r just one chapter things by the way. ****I do not own twilight!**

Alice – Pixie101

Jasper – Feelings03

Emmett – BigTeddyBear4

Rosalie – MostBeautiful1

Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16

Edward – MindReader17

Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%

*Pixie101 – online

*Feelings03 – online

*BigTeddyBear4 – online

*MostBeautiful 1 – online

*Wish_to_Sparkle!16 – online

*MindReader17 – online

Pixie101: Hey peeps!

Feelings03: Alice? Why r u talking like that?

Pixie101: Because I can do what I want on AIM and NO ONE can stop me!

Feelings03: U CAN'T FLY!

Pixie101: Stop ruining my DREAMS!

Feelings03: I'm sorry *sad face*

Pixie101: It's alright honey

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Whoa! U both have weird conversations!

All: yeah!

Pixie101: Not like all of u don't!

All: true

BigTeddyBear4: SO! This AIM thing is so cool even though we are all in the same house.

MostBeautiful1:Yeah! Why r we all on the computer if we r basically sitting next to eachother!?!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Because WE FEEL LIKE IT! And its fun to type.

MostBeautiful1: OK! Gosh didn't have to be so mean!

MindReader17: u deserve it Rosalie!

MostBeautiful1: Do u want to go!

BigTeddyBear4: OK! OK! Stop fighting

MindReader17: Um, Bella, why is your screen name Wish_to_Sparkle?

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Because I am awesome like that! And I wish to be turned into a vamp.

MindReader17:Not going to happen!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16:YES! IT WILL!

MindReader17:How do u know?!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16:I have my ways

MindReader17:It's alice right!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16:Maybe I am not telling

MindReader17:Alice stop putting crazy ideas in my Bella's head!

Pixie101:It's not crazy! It's the truth!

MindReader17: CRAZY PIXIE!

Pixie101: I AM NOT CRAZY! If anyone is crazy it would be you, you stupid CRAZY mind reader

MindReader17: I am not crazy! Right Bella

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Oh I am not getting into this!

MindReader17: Love, you r supposed to back me up on this.

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: NO! you won't turn me in to vamp. So to bad!

BigTeddyBear4: Hey guys lets all go hunting.

All (except bella): ok!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: And I am left out again! 

All: sorry 

*everyone signs off

**So that's my second chapter send me reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey peoples this is my 3****rd**** chapter and just to clarify this is a one chapter thing. And its still going to stick with the AIM thing so hope u enjoy! ****I do not own twilight****!!!! Just making that clear.**

Alice – Pixie101

Jasper – Feelings03

Emmett – BigTeddyBear4

Rosalie – MostBeautiful1

Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16

Edward – MindReader17

Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%

*Pixie101 – online

*Feelings03 – online

*BigTeddyBear4 – online

*MostBeautiful 1 – online

*Wish_to_Sparkle!16 – online

*MindReader17 – online

BigTeddyBear4: Dog Alert!

All: What?

BigTeddyBear4: Do I have to explain everything!Jacob's getting on!

Wish_to_sparkle!16: By the way you don't explain anything, we explain to you, and how would you know hes getting on?

BigTeddyBear4: Fine be that way, and Alice told me

Wish_to_sparkle!16: That's what I thought!

*Dog'sRulz100% just logged on

Dog'sRulz100%: Het bella!

Wish_to_sparkle!16: hi jake

Dog'sRulz100%: hi leeches

MindReader17: hey mutt

Dog'sRulz100%: Bells? Whats up with your screen name?

Wish_to_sparkle!16: Why does everyone keep asking that GOSH! Well sense u asked whats with your screen name?

Dog'sRulz100%: just tell'n the truth bells

Wish_to_sparkle!16: Whatever! I like cats better!

All: what?

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: oh yah, I didn't tell you my theroy. That cats are vampires and dogs are werewolves. I like cats!

Dog'sRulz100%: Whatever! I know you LOVE me!

*jasper signed off.*

MindReader17: back off dog boy!

Dog'sRulz100%: You know she would be better with me!

MindReader17: EEEEWWWW! Stop thinking what your thinking!

DogRulz100%:Who's going to make me!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Stop fighting you idiot boys!

Dog'sRulz100%: He started it!

MindReader17: WHAT! You're the one who said that she wouldn't love me! You started it!

Wish_to_sparkle!16: Gosh! You both are so immature sometimes!

MindReader17: I'm sorry, love, but I can't take what hes thinking

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Jacob stop thinking!

Dog'sRulz100%: how do I stop thinking?

Wish_to_Sprakle!16: IDK, because I don't have to! Sucks to be you!

Dog'sRulz100%:haha so funny bells (sarcastic)

MindReader17: T hate that I can't read your mind bella

Wish_to_sparkle!16: I'm sorry, but I like it

BigTeddyBear4:Hey guys we might want to get off now. Jasper is about to eat a bunny!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Alright we'll get off.

*Everyone signs off*


	4. VERY IMPORTANT! authors note

Author's note VERY IMPORTANT:

Hey people I need some help with my story. I am having writers block and can't think bc one the guy I like at school doesn't like me back and I know that bc my friend asked him out for me and he said no that he was going to ask someone else out (sad )and my friends will never listen to my problems so plz help me!I like writing aim stuff but I need some ideas of what the cullens should talk about. Plz PLz PLz Plz help by reviewing and tellimg me your ideas! It would be a really great help if u would review some ideas!

Love writer,

BellaMarieSwanCullen


	5. Character Questions Story! Check it out!

Hey people!!!!,

You guys should check out my other story on my page its called Character Questions. Its where you ask any of the twilight characters any question you want and they will reply to your question back on my Character Question story page. They would love to answer your questions! On the Character question first page it tells you what to do so just go there if u don't understand.

LOVE,

Bella Marie Swan Cullen 


	6. chapter 4 Squab!

**Chapter 4**

**Alice – Pixie101 - ****online**

**Jasper – Feelings03 - ****online**

**Emmett – BigTeddyBear4**

**Rosalie – MostBeautiful1**

**Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16 - ****online**

**Edward – MindReader17- ****online**

**Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%**

**Carlisle – Doctor21**

**Esme – Mother23**

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Hey Guys, Why aren't Rosalie and Emmett on?

Pixie101: They went hunting

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: oh

Pixie101: I would have thought u would have gotten over that by now

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: I have its just I was thinking

MindReader17: what r u thinking about, love?

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: oh nothing really just that how sad about the poor bunny

MindReader17:what?

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: last time we had to get off AIM bc Jazz ate the bunny

Feelings03: Hey its not my fault! The bunny had it coming!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Poor Bunny! *Starts Crying*

MindReader17: Luv, plz don't cry! You know we eat animals

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: I know….. its just…. Poor bunny! * sniff sniff*

Feelings03: I am sorry but that bunny was teasing me! It keep bouncing back and forth in front of the house!

Pixie101:OMG!

All: what?

*Doctor21 signed on*

Pixie101: That's what! Carlisle is on AIM!

Doctor21: This is so interesting! A computer is a very amazing piece of machinery!

MindReader17: Carlisle? How did u get an account

Doctor21: oh! Bella helped me

All: Bella!!!!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: what!?!?!?

MindReader17: Love, this is just for us teens

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Technically I am the only teen! So that means this is only for me! :-p

MindReader17: Bells! Your not going to kick me out r u darling?

*Puppy dog face*

Wish_to_Sparkle17: Don't Dazzle me! U know it always works!

MindReader17: yes I know

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Fine u can all stay! LOL!

All: What's so funny

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: U thought I was going to kick u out!

*laughing*

Doctor21: Oh! Bella can esme get on! Plz Plz Plz

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Sure!

All (except Carlisle) : BELLA!

Wish_to_ Sparkle!16: what?

Pixie101: This is the only place to escape from our parents

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: To Bad!

*Mother23 signed on*

Mother23: Hello Kids

All: Oh man!

Mother23: Don't talk to me like our your all grounded

All: sorry

Mother23: oh Bella! I Luv your screen name Wish_to_Sparkle!16

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Aw! Thank u!

MindReader17: oh man not again!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: I want to sparkle!

MindReader17: NO U DON'T!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Squab!

MindReader17: Why bring Jacob into this?

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: How many times do I need to tell you squab **doesn't** mean JACOB! Squab is my word I like to say!

MindReader17: Well then what does it mean!?!?!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: It is a type a food. Which is Fried Pigeon

MindReader17: yes! Which is Jacob too!!!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Squab!!!!

MindReader17: Stop bringing Jacob into this!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: Squab doesn't mean Jacob! Fine! If you think that then I AM TEAM **SQUAB**!

MindReader17:NO! BELLA! I luv u! don't leave me!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: My Luv, I am not going to leave you

*Dog'sRulz100% signed on*

MindReader17: Get off SQUAB!!!!

Dog'sRulz100%: Fried Pigeon cant get on AIM?

MindReader17: whatever you say squab!

Dog'sRulz100%: grrrr! I hate you leech!

MindReader17: You too Squab!!! *smiling*

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: OK! OK! Enough sorry jake but I keep telling Edward you don't mean squab but he's determined to believe you are!

Dog'sRulz100%: that's ok bells at least u don't think I am squab

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: of course I don't think u r squab!

MindReader17:Luv, he is squab and u know it!

Dog'sRulz100%: whatever! I am signing off bye bells. Leech!

*signed off*

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: I am getting off too

Pixie101: everyone time to go shopping! yay!

All: NO!

Pixie101: Yes! Now come on!

*They all sign off*


	7. chapter 5 I love her more!

Chapter 5

**Alice – Pixie101**

**Jasper – Feelings03**

**Emmett – BigTeddyBear4**

**Rosalie – MostBeautiful1**

**Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16**

**Edward – MindReader17**

**Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%**

*Mindreader17 – online*

*Dog'sRulz100% - online*

Dog'sRulz100%: hey anyone there?

Mindreader17: I am

Dog'sRulz100%: oh well this is awkward

Mindreader17: yep……

*Wish_to_Sparkle!16 just got online*

Dog'sRulz100%: hey bells! I love u!

Mindreader17: WHAT! No I love her!

Dog'sRulz100%: I love her more!!!!!

Mindreader17: NO I do!!!!!!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: NOT AGAIN!!!!!

*Wish_to_Sparkle!16 has logged off*

Dog'sRulz100%: no I am pretty sure I love her more!!!!!!

Mindreader17: im going to kill u!!!!!!

Dog'sRulz100%: not before I kill u!!!!!!!

*they have both logged of to kill each other*

**Sorry guess this chapter is a little boring I am trying to think of something better just wait for it sorry * I do not own any twilight characters***


	8. chapter 6 aro!

Chapter 6

**Alice – Pixie101**

**Jasper – Feelings03**

**Emmett – BigTeddyBear4**

**Rosalie – MostBeautiful1**

**Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16**

**Edward – MindReader17**

**Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%**

**Aro – Highleader!**

***everyone is signed on***

**Highleader : hello my fine friends nice talking to u again**

**Wish_to_Sparkle!16: omg!!!!!!! Its aro what the heck!**

**Highleader : oh bella im hurt I thought me where great friends**

**Wish_to_Sparkle!16: u tried to kill Edward!!!!**

**Highleader: I only was doing my job**

**Wish_to_Sparkle!16: well I hate u now!**

**Highleader: I would watch what u say young bella u never know what might happen *evil grins***

**Mindreader17: bella, love, plz stop I don't want them coming after u!**

***headleader has logged off***

**Pixie101: to late the whole volturi r coming after her**

**BigTeddyBear4: well good luck with that bella does everyone want to go hunting?**

**All: yes**

**Wish_tp_sparkle!16: wait guys u cant just leave me here!**

***everyone has signed off but Wish_to_Sparkle!16***

**Wish_to_Sparkle!16: no don't leave me!!!!!! I feel so alone!!!!!**

***Wish_to_Sparkle!16 has singed off***


	9. check out my character questions story

Hey guys I love to write the Cullen memory's but I love the new thing im doing where the twilight characters answer any question u ask them and u can ask anyone of them like part of the vultri, the wolf pack, Cullen family, bella's friends, or the bad vampires. Any question u want and they will answer back thanks so much for reading im not quitting the funny Cullen memory's im just telling u that I love my other thing though.


	10. chapter 7 Guess What!

**Chapter 7**

Alice – Pixie101

Jasper – Feelings03

Emmett – BigTeddyBear4

Rosalie – MostBeautiful1

Bella – Wish_to_Sparkle!16

Edward – MindReader17

Jacob – Dog'sRulz100%

*every ones logged on*

BigTeddyBear4: omg! Guess what!!!! guess what!!!!! guess what!!!!!!

Pixie101: idk tell us

BigTeddyBear4: no guess!!!!!

Pixie101: your gay!

BigTeddyBear4: no! that's Edward!

MindReader17: what!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: he is not!

BigTeddyBear4: whatever! Guess!

Dog'sRulz100%: u stink!

BigTeddyBear4: no! u do! Guess!

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: idk we all give up!

BigTeddyBear4: im bored

All: what!!

BigTeddy Bear4: what? I wanted to play the guessing game

Pixie101: whatever I want to go shopping

Wish_to_Sparkle!16: no!!!!!!!!!!

Pixie101: don't wine lets go!

*everyone has logged off*

**Hey guys how do u like it so far. Hey check out my character questions story plz**


End file.
